


the clouds led me to you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like very very very like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lee minho stumbled upon an angel and fell for him as easily as clouds drifting through the sky.





	the clouds led me to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoy this fic!! i'm sorry if it's terrible i wasn't able to get a beta reader for it so uhh here it is??? 
> 
> i love 2min and i think the world should too.

Minho really didn’t expect to find an angel during his morning run. 

He didn’t like running but decided that torturing himself this way was much better than anxiously waiting for that life-changing email, one he wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

He went on his usual route, through a couple blocks of the city and to the most beautiful park. It was littered with evergreen trees and cherry blossoms, which in the spring created the prettiest contrast between pink and deep green. It was a popular park, couples usually went on picnics here and kids played in the grass. The energy here was so rich and always seemed to make him happier on his worst days. 

Today, however, he saw something he had never seen before. 

There was a boy laying in the grass, his arms crossed behind his head while he looked up at the sky. The sunshine hit him just right; it looked like he was shining. Minho staggered for a moment, completely blown away by this stranger who  _ had _ to be an angel. Against his better judgement, he decided to run closer to him. His eyes were a rich honey brown and his hair was the prettiest shade of red cherry. He closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering lightly against his skin. The first word that came to mind to describe him was  _ delicate.  _

Minho didn’t know why he was doing this but decided to lay down a couple feet away from the boy, staring at the sky to see what he was so attracted by. 

Maybe it was the clouds. They flew slowly through the air, bumping into each other to create new and different shapes. 

After a couple minutes, Minho spoke up saying, “that looks kinda like a seahorse to me,” raising his hand up to point at a cloud passing through the sky. 

The boy didn’t think anything of it, didn’t think it was strange that some random boy began talking to him about clouds and replied with “I think so too,” shifting slightly so he was leaning back on his elbows. “Do you see the cloud right next to the seahorse? Reminds me of a stingray.” 

“The whole ocean rose to the sky,” Minho observed as he saw another cloud formation looking similarly to a school of fish. 

The boy sat up and reached over for his bag, pulling out a gorgeous camera. He laid back down, putting the camera in front of his face. The shutter clicked a few times, and as he went to look through the pictures, the softest smile appeared on his face. “Prettier than an ocean to me,” he replied while putting the camera back in its case. 

“Really?” Minho asked curiously, “How come?”

The boy put his arms behind his head, gazing back up at the sky as he thought. “There’s so much wonder in the sky. It’s something we see everyday but continues to mesmerize us, continues to keep us captivated.” 

“What about you?” He looked back at Minho once he finished. 

“The sky is cool and all but the ocean? Its mystery is alluring. There are thousands of worlds down there, hundreds of which we haven’t even discovered yet. It’s colorful and beautiful and continues to draw people in.” 

The boy nodded. “The ocean and sky are so far apart, worlds that may never collide.” 

Minho wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but thought it was poetic nonetheless. He spent the next hour pointing out different formations while the boy either agreed or disagreed, and never thought he would ever have this much fun looking at clouds. 

The boy eventually got up, stretching out his arms and legs. “See you around,” he said before picking up his bag and walking away. Minho looked towards him as he walked away, full of wonder. He didn’t know why, but he was drawn towards him, similarly to the push and pull of the clouds. 

He eventually got up, knowing that there was an important email in his inbox waiting to be read. It was a good distraction for awhile, but he knew he needed to face his reality eventually. He ran harder getting home, hoping that this pain would help make the potential pain of that email feel less significant. 

It didn’t. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m Minho,” he introduced the next time he sat next to the cloud gazing boy. 

“Seungmin.” 

Minho repeated his name low enough so the boy couldn’t hear it, loving the way it rolled off his tongue so easily. 

Most of the time people get distracted by looking at the sky, the clouds. Minho got distracted looking at Seungmin. The way his chest rose and fell when he breathed, the careful slope of his nose, the way his eyes glittered when he saw a spectacular formation. He didn’t even realize that Seungmin spoke until the boy looked back at him, his eyebrows furrowing at not getting a response. Minho’s cheeks bloomed with cherry blossoms, shyly looking away and back at the sky. 

“What?”

“The cloud right next to the sun. It looks like a cat,” Seungmin repeated.

Minho’s eyes brightened, his embarrassment already forgotten. “I love cats! It’s so cute,” he said excitedly, grabbing his phone to take a picture. 

He felt a hand lower his arm down, and he looked at Seungmin curiously. “I’ll take a picture for you. I’m sure my camera is better than your shitty phone quality.” While Seungmin got out his camera, Minho couldn’t help but stare at the spot on his arm that he touched. He felt like it exploded with stars, the warmth feeling so comforting and safe. It was just a touch but his heart was on fire. 

The familiar click of Seungmin’s camera brought him back to reality. He beckoned him over, wanting to show him the photo. Minho hesitantly scooted over, nervous about being  _ this  _ close. He gave him the camera, and Minho only had to glance at his face to know that if he broke it, he would have to fear for his life. 

The picture was absolutely beautiful. The contrast between the blue and white was captured so well and the cloud in the shape of the cat was just adorable. 

“Thank you,” Seungmin said softly. Minho didn’t even realize he was saying his thoughts out loud. “I’ll print it out and give it to you next time.” 

Minho couldn’t help the way it felt like his heart was soaring when Seungmin mentioned a ‘next time.’ 

  
  
  
  
  


It became a rhythm for the two of them. Once or twice a week, one would find the other laying in the grass and sit next to them, beginning to cloud gaze together. 

Minho always looked forward to it. Not only because he was able to spend time with Seungmin, but because it was one of the most constant things in his turbulent life. Whenever he was with him, he felt safe, like things were going to be okay. When he left, everything shattered. He was reminded of everything that was going wrong and only then craved Seungmin’s comfort more, craved the feeling that at least one thing was going right. 

  
  
  
  
  


Everything collapsed in on him. Minho could barely breathe, he had to get away. He ran to the park, knowing that just being there would help calm him down. He had never run so fast, almost passing out when he reached their spot in the grass. He laid down on the soft grass, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide the tears that were falling so freely over his face. He had never been here during the nighttime, but there was something so comforting about the veil of dark. 

“Minho?” he heard a tentative voice call out and immediately froze. He didn’t move, didn’t say anything. how could he? He didn’t want Seungmin to see that he was a sobbing mess. 

He felt a hand reach onto his wrist, pulling his arm out of his face. “Oh, Minho,” Seungmin said softly, using his thumb to brush the tears off of his cheeks. 

“Don’t,” Minho replied, trying to push him away, “don’t look at me,” covering his face once again, the tears only falling harder. 

“I want to,” Seungmin said simply. This time, Minho let him tear his hands away. He felt strong arms pulling him onto his lap, wrapping tightly around his waist. If this were in any other circumstances, Minho knew that his heart would be dancing so happily in his chest. This time, though, he was too overwhelmed to even think about it. 

Seungmin began to play with Minho’s hair while he cried, the touch so soft and soothing. He was grateful that he didn’t pry, that he didn’t ask him why he was breaking down in the middle of a public park at midnight. 

“Minho?”

“Yeah?” 

“Look at the sky. What do you see?” 

Minho opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to clear away the blurry tears. “Stars, the moon… Just the usual.” 

“You’re missing something.”

“What is it?” 

“Do you see that bright light by the moon? It’s a shooting star. Just like during the daytime, the night sky holds so many wonders.” Seungmin explained passionately. Minho couldn’t help but find him so cute when he talked about the sky. 

“The shooting star reminds me of you, Minho. You burn so bright and make your way through the world with so much purpose and passion, it’s impressive. We don’t see them as often as the regular stars… just like you. I’ve never met someone as unique as you,” he finished, looking down at him. 

“How do you know? All we’ve talked about is clouds.” 

Seungmin giggled, his bright laugh a beautiful melody to Minho’s ears. “I study the sky. I’ve found that I can tell a lot about someone through clouds.” 

“You really are an angel,” Minho said softly, the tears slowing to a stop. 

“An angel?” Seungmin echoed, “our sky doesn’t have any angels.” 

Minho laughed at his confused expression, finally taking the time to actually look at him. The moonlight shone off of his skin, almost making it seem like he was glowing. His eyes reflected the night sky, tiny stars shining brightly. The darkness made his cherry hair looked dark, it falling lightly over his forehead framing his face in the most ethereal way. 

He was delicate  _ and _ ethereal. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Seungmin, I need to tell you something,” Minho said before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Go for it.” 

“Do you see that?” He pointed up at the sky, the clouds were fluttering in and out but one remained constant.

“What is it?”

“That cloud? It’s my heart. I think it found its way to you.” Minho was pleasantly surprised when the heart-shaped cloud actually began moving towards him. Seungmin’s jaw dropped, and for once in the entirety of the time that Minho had known him, his composure slipped. His face turned bright red, almost as red as his hair. 

“Why?” Seungmin asked calmly, the red from the initial shock of Minho’s confession already gone. 

“You’re the only constant in my life. You say I’m like a shooting star? I think you’re the sun. I can always rely on you to be there for me, even if it’s only through your bright smiles and reassuring laughs. 

“When I met you, I was running from an email that determined whether I would get into this amazing program where I would be able to study the ocean. I didn’t make it in, but it didn’t seem as heartbreaking because of you. 

“I made too many mistakes since then, but you were there through all of it, unwavering, strong, constant, just like the sun. It doesn’t help that I thought you were beautiful from the first time I saw you,” Minho confessed, “you mean so much to me and I wanted you to know that, even if you don’t feel the same way.” 

“I do,” Seungmin said way too quickly. “I mean —” he coughed, struggling to get the words out. “I might have your heart but you also stole mine.” 

Minho couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stood up, holding out a hand to him. “Come with me?” Seungmin held onto it, his touch so light and delicate. It was electrifying.

He brought Seungmin to a cove surrounded cherry blossom trees and said, “I didn’t want other people to see.”

“See what?” 

“Me kissing you,” Minho answered before pulling Seungmin close to him, their bodies only millimeters apart. He looked into his eyes for permission, his eyes that were filled with stars, that were filled with so many galaxies that he was desperate to discover. He finally leaned in and connected their lips, almost gasping at the feeling. Minho thought that their touch was electrifying, but this? This was so much more. Like two planets crashing into each other, the hot explosion overwhelming all of his senses. 

Seungmin’s lips were unexpectedly soft, incredibly addicting. Minho wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“I guess the sky and ocean can collide,” Seungmin said in between their kisses, Minho finally understanding what it meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/fairyhwangs) if u liked this lol


End file.
